Jason Hudson
Jason Hudson var en karaktär som medverkade i Call of Duty: Black Ops, Call of Duty: Black Ops: Declassified och Call of Duty: Black Ops II. Biografi Militär kariär Hudson var medlem i U.S. Armys 101st Airborne Division och tjänstgjorde i Korea under Koreakriget och hedervärt avskedades 1955. Efter att han lämnade militären gick han till Georgetown University och tog dubbel examen i psykologi och politisk vetenskap. Tiden i CIA |thumb|left|Hudson under under strider i Vietnam. Han rekryterades senare i CIA. Han syns första gången i nivån U.S.D.D. där han mötte Alex Mason som eskorterades till Pentagon tillsammans med Robert McNamara och en okänd general på vägen för att träffa John F. Kennedy. Han följde med Mason tillsammans med Joseph Allen och Frank Woods till Vietnam under Vietnamkriget för att undersöka sovjetisk närvaro. Nova 6 Han reste sen till Kowloon med Grigori Weaver för att förhöra Daniel Clarke för information om Nova 6 som Clarke berättade att det kemiska vapnet var Friedrich Steiner som låg bakom arbetet. Dom blev attackerade av Spetznas och flydde därifrån. Under flykten nämnde Clarke om en anläggning i Yamantau och försökte nämna siffrorna för Hudson men Clarke blev dödad av en okänd soldat i Spetznas. Hudson och hans trupp reste sen till Yamantau för att ta reda på anläggningen. Under striderna och undersökningar på en av anläggningens byggnader meddelade Steiner via radio att han var den enda som kunde siffrorna som kunde väcka vilande agenter som skulle släppa lös Nova 6 på olika platser i USA, nämnde att han var på Rebirth Island. Senare när Hudson tillsammans med Weaver och en trupp invaderade Rebirth kontaktade Steiner för Hudson att var på väg att bli dödad sökte hjälp. Hudson och Weaver kom till platsen för att rädda Steiner som blev ihjälslagen av Mason, försökte rädda Steiner men kom försent, Mason sköt Steiner och sköt sen Weaver, Hudson slog Mason som blev medvetslös, Weaver överlevde skottet. Dom såg att Mason var ensam eftersom han sa att han var Viktor Reznov som utkrävde hämnd och förde sen honom till förhör. Förhöret med Mason thumb|left|Hudson under förhöret. I ett rum där satt Mason fastbunden och tvingades berätta om sin karriär när han försökte döda Fidel Castro men misslyckades, blev fångad, överlämnades av ryssar, blev skickad till Vorkuta där han mötte Reznov och som sen flydde ut ur fängelset, Mason trodde att han Reznov blev fångad och senare under Vietnamkriget när Mason letade efter en rysk avhoppare där det visades sig vara Reznov, egentligen visades att det var en inbillning som visades senare att den riktiga Reznov hade varit död för fem år sen och blev dödad under flykten i Vorktuta när Hudson förklarade för Mason. Han fick sen reda på att Mason kände till att stationen till vilande agenterna fanns på skeppet Rusalka som han såg i Kuba. Hudson tillsammans med Mason, Weaver och en trupp invaderade fartyget som sen visades att stationen låg under vatten, Hudson kom till kontrollpanel för att hindra sändningen men attackerad av Nikita Dragovich, Mason lyckades hindra Dragovich och dödade honom, dom flydde sen ut ur stationen och kom upp till ytan där Mason och Hudson träffar Weaver och en massa soldater. Tjänst i CIA I Call of Duty: Black Ops: Declassified fortsatte Hudson sin tjänst i CIA där han höll på med kommunikationsstöd under många uppdrag mellan 1975 till 1979 som utfördes av Alex Mason och Frank Woods som sen upptäcktes vara vid liv och blev räddad från Da Nang 1972. 21 maj 1978 guidade Hudson et CIA-team till Nicaragua för att mörda ledaren över Menendez Cartel, Jose Luiz Menendez. Uppdraget lyckades, men Joses son Raul flydde. Räddar Frank Woods 1986 reste Hudson tillsammans med Oliver L. North till Alaska för att träffa Mason som hade pensionerat sig från tjänsten, Hudson sa till Mason att han behövdes för att rädda Frank Woods i Angola. Mason sa till sin sjuårige son David att han kunde hos Jenny, Alex fru. I Angola stred Mason och Hudson tillsammans med Jonas Savimbi, ledare över UNITA i strider mot MPLA. Dom fick sen veta att Woods befann sig på en båt, Mason och Reste till en flod där båten befann sig, dom lyckades rädda Woods men båten förstördes av fientlig anfall, dom simmade i land, smög igenom djungeln men blev senare upptäckta, dom blev senare av Savimbi som kom i en helikopter. Afghanistan Senare skickades Hudson Mason och Woods till Afghanistan för att möta motståndsrörelsen Mujahadeen som var i krig mot Sovjetunionen som känner till Raul Menendez. Hudson stannade i en grotta medan Hudson och Mason deltog i strider. Senare beordade Hudson att förhöra Lev Kravchenko som blev gripen under en strid. Berodende på spelarens val ville Kravchenko hellre bli förhörd och berätttade att Menendez har spioner i CIA eller så blir han skjuten i huvudet innan han berättar. Dom blev förrådda av afghanerna för deras hjälp, dom kastade ut Mason, Woods, Hudson och Zhao ut i öknen. Det är okänt vem som räddade dom, men Maspn påstod att det var en 73 år gammal Viktor Reznov som räddade dom. Nicaragua Efter informationen som Kravchenko nämnde reste teamet till Nicaragua för att gripa Menendez, dom tog hjälp av Manuel Noriega under anfallet, i hemlighet när Noerigia och några soldater fångade Menendez dödade Noregia sina soldater och släppte Menendez som blev upprörd och sprang tillbaka till sitt rum där hans syster Josefina var kvar, när Hudson grep Menendez på platsen kastade Woods en granat för att döda Menendez. Efter explosionen kunde man inte man hitta Menendez som troddes vara död. Panama och död thumb|Hudsons död. Efter ha fått reda på att Menendez visades var vid liv tack vare tips av Noregia beslutade amerikanska regeringen att genomföra en invasion mot Panama 20 december 1989, även kallad Operation False Profit, dock deltog inte dom som kombattant, men gav endast stöd för kommunikation. En tid tigare lyckades Menendez fånga 10-årige David Mason och använde honom mot Hudson. Hudson var tvingad att vidarebefordra falsk information till Mason och Woods som hade lyckats fånga Noregia, även känd som Objective False Profit sa att han hade information om Nexus mål. Efter ha eskorterat Noregia genom staden till mötesplatsen delades dom på vägen. Woods väntade med Noregia på toppen av en byggnad där han fick instruktioner av Hudson att döda Nexus-målet, Raul Menendez. Efter att Woods sköt insåg han att mannen han sköt var egentligen Mason. Woods försökte döda Noregia som hämnd men blev skjuten i benet av den riktige Menendez. Både Woods och Mason fördes till Hudson som var fastbunden. Menendez informerade dom att en till måste död: Hudson, Woods eller David. Vid början var Hudson tveksam, han nämnde till Woods att han har två barn hemma. Men i slutet beslutade han att offra sig själv så att Woods och David fick leva. Menendez tog fram en SPAS-12 som han sköt Hudsons knäskålar och sedan halshugga med sitt smycke som dödade honom. Hudsons kropp kastades sedan åt sidan och Menendez sa till Woods att Hudson och Masons död skulle vara deras stora förlust i deras liv. Galleri Jason Hudson Model BOII.jpg|Hudsons modell i Old Wounds. Jason Hudson Model2 BOII.jpg|Hudsons modell. Hudson's Dossier BO.jpg|Hudsons folder. Jason Hudson Vietnam.png|Hudson i Vietnam. Citat *''"Dragovich brainwashed you, but Reznov had plans of his own. He was never in Vietnam. The real defector with the Nova Six dossier died during the attack on MAC-V. He was never in the rat tunnels. He was never at Rebirth Island. Viktor Reznov's been dead for five years. He died at Vorkuta during the escape! All the years you thought he was with you. That was just in your mind!"'' *''"That’s why it worked...It was their attempt at MK-Ultra. Dragovich programmed you to kill Kennedy, but Reznov sabotaged you. He wanted revenge for all that Dragovich had done to him. Dragovich, Kravchenko, Steiner. Three new victims. There are gaps in your memory. Periods where you went MIA and we couldn’t account for you. But now that the brainwashing’s been broken, all that lost time will come back. "'' *''"We need to leave....The Nova 6 strike is imminent. Hundreds of sleeper agents, hidden in every state capitol, are about to unleash this poison on your own countrymen."'' *''"When Steiner died we lost our key to unlocking the location of number broadcasts...You were programmed in Vorkuta to translate the number codes. Only you can tell us what the codes mean. Nova 6 was just one of the sleeper operations. But I’m sure there were others...ones we didn’t even know about."'' *''"We have the broadcasts, we played them to you over and over again for hours, but we haven’t been able to break through your programming yet. Mason, this is our last shot. Listen, for God’s sake, listen again."'' *''"Do not fuck with me Mason, I know when you're lying!"'' *''What did you hope to learn from the Defector?'' (nytt citat efter en uppdatering) Citat/Frågor som Hudson säger i huvudmenyn *"The numbers, Mason! What do they mean?" *''"You said it was Cuba. What happened in Cuba?"'' *''"Was Castro involved?"'' *''"I know when you're lying."'' *''"You killed him, Mason. You did, no one else, just you."'' *''"Who are you working for?"'' *''"You can stop all this now."'' *''"It's up to you, Mason. It's all up to you."'' *''"Focus, Mason. Try to remember."'' *''"You just have to remember."'' *''"You know why you're here."'' *''"We're running out of time."'' *''"Why did you do it, Mason? Why?"'' *''"Why did you trust him?"'' *''"How can you be sure you know what really happened?"'' *''"Kennedy himself gave the order?"'' Video thumb|center|335 px Kuriosa *Hans kallas för "Rock" vilket är namnet på filmen The Rock där röstskådespelaren Ed Harris spelade i. *Hans andra smeknamn "Ice Cube" är samma namn som röstskådespelaren till Joseph Bowman har. *I Call of Duty: Black Ops II nämner han att han har en fru och två barn som han inte nämner namnen. *Under Avenged Sevenfolds konsert kan man se Hudson klädd som han är i Old Wounds. en:Jason Hudson Kategori:Karaktärer i Call of Duty: Black Ops Kategori:Karaktärer i Call of Duty: Black Ops II Kategori:Spelbara karaktärer